1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generator, and more specifically, to an oscillating power generator with a ratchet mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With improvement of battery technology, a rechargeable battery has become an indispensable part in electronic products. A main energy charging method involves utilizing a charging device electrically connected to a power supply to recharge a battery installed in an electronic product. Due to increasing awareness of environmental protection issues, many charging devices for recharging electronic products with clean energy are manufactured accordingly, such as a solar charger, a hand-powered device, and so forth.
The said solar charger involves utilizing a solar panel to absorb solar energy so as to transform the solar energy into electric energy. The said hand-powered device involves utilizing a motor that may transform mechanical energy into electric energy, meaning that a user may rotate a drive shaft of the motor to make electromagnetic induction occur in the motor to generate electric energy. However, applications of the said charging devices are limited. For a solar charger, environmental factors may influence the charging efficiency of the solar charger greatly. For example, if the solar charger lies in an environment of sufficient sunlight, the solar charger may provide sufficient electric energy to electronic products. On the contrary, if the solar charger lies in a dark environment, the solar charger may even not provide any electric energy to electronic products so as to make the solar charger inconvenient in use. Furthermore, for a hand-powered device, a user needs to provide mechanical energy so that the motor may be driven to generate electric energy, such as shaking the hand-powered device or rotating the drive shaft of the hand-powered device. Thus, it is time and energy consuming to use the hand-powered device to charge electronic products. Besides, charging efficiency of a hand-powered device is not as good as that of a solar charger.